


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, Everywhere You Go

by yerdua



Series: Merry Christmas, Darling [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jumpers, M/M, sherlock loves bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was thoroughly relieved. He had thought Sherlock would've found a new subject to torment or a reason to get them thrown out.</p><p>And then Sherlock saw the bee patterned scarf.</p><p>
  <i>(December 23, Warmth)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, Everywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay so this is the most OOC sherlock can get. I just needed fluff before season 3 ok it's disgusting but oh well**

"Sherlock, that's the _third_ store we've been thrown out of."

"Not my fault they decided to have guns out on display. They were asking for it."

"It was the hunting section!"

"Your point?"

John grumbled, pulling up one of Sherlock's scarves higher around his nose. "Remind me again why I asked you to come Christmas shopping with me?" he asked, kicking the undeserving sidewalk as they made their way down Oxford Street. "It's much cheaper if we decide to give gifts as Sherlock and John. And, we had that meeting with Lestrade last hour."

The pair came to a halt in front of Primark, Sherlock cringing at the gaudy decor. "Baubles, baubles, and oh look, more baubles. Where are people's efforts going nowadays? Oh wait, telly soaps and tawdry young adult novels." he accused, pushing open the door. John shuffled around, picking up random ornaments and sorting through jumpers. "Who else haven't we gotten gifts for yet?" inquired Sherlock, poking at a nearby lingerie mannequin.

"Molly, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson." replied John, inspecting a delicate blouse in Mrs. Hudson's size. 

"She needs a new pair of heels. You can see whenever she's done bringing tea upstairs she pauses to rub her heel and adjust her toes. The shoes are about 2 or 3 years old, given the creases. A secondhand pair, no doubt. She also wants some new wineglasses, the way she keeps picking at the cracking bottoms and trying to find an excuse to get rid of them."

John blinked, then moved forward to the women's shoe section. Sherlock absentmindedly picked up a crate of wineglasses and dropped it into their cart. He picked up a set of liquor containers for Mycroft, adding in a garish pair of reindeer antlers. A while later, they had finished up their gift shopping and were headed to the check-out counter. John was thoroughly relieved. He had thought Sherlock would've found a new subject to torment or a reason to get them thrown out.

And then Sherlock saw the bee patterned scarf. 

 

\-- 

Sherlock was happily skipping upstairs, swinging his enormous Primark shopping bag. John wearily trudged up, a frenzied look in his eye. Sherlock set to work unpacking his loot, pulling out his bee patterned jumper, pajama bottoms, dressing gown, slippers, socks, violin case, and scarf. _At least they didn't kick us out,_ thought John as he collapsed headfirst onto the couch. He winced as images of Sherlock screaming at an unlucky saleslady reentered his mind, pulling a pillow over his head.

Sherlock, now decked out in a blinding bee ensemble, plopped down beside John. He slipped a hand into John's blonde locks, massaging them gently. "Ah, nothing like buying a new dressing gown. Now where were we? Have we any new cases?"

John pushed his head up into Sherlock's hand, exhaling. "It's two days to Christmas Day. No one's going to send in any new cases." Sherlock huffed, slouching down further onto the cushions. John turned around, facing upwards to lay his head down on Sherlock's lap. They stayed silent for a few moments, before Sherlock screamed "Bored!" and rampaged around the sitting room in his bee slippers.

 

\--

"Sherlock? You coming to bed yet?" John shouted from the bedroom.

Sherlock sighed from the kitchen, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes. Calm down." He padded into their bedroom, setting down his near-empty mug of tea and slipping off his dressing gown. John turned to face his, sucking in a breath. "Dear God."

Sherlock was in his new jumper, matching pajama bottoms, and socks. He slid under the covers to snuggle next to John mumbling a retort. "Oh hush. If I can stand your God-awful Christmas jumpers you can at least stand this." he muttered, wrapping an arm around John's midsection. "You love my Christmas jumpers," John muttered, moving in closer to Sherlock. He turned out their lamp, pulling the quilt higher up around them. 

"You're mental." 

"Oh shut up."

Sherlock butted John's shoulder lightly, leaning up to press a kiss against his neck. 

"But I still love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
